


Roguishly Handsome

by OutOfVein



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Smut, Vault 81, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfVein/pseuds/OutOfVein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neil is moved to work at the vault's entrance, he begins to have sexual fantasies about the caravan guards. When Nate arrives, those thoughts become overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shame

Neil didn't complain when the Overseer moved him to work at the vault's entrance, not even when he overheard her telling Edwards that his cute face was “welcoming”. He liked the prospect of meeting the people from the commonwealth, something that his old position didn't allow. He didn't expect, however, that on his first day on the job he would discover something about himself that left him awake at night: He couldn't stop staring at the caravan guards.

The moment it dawned on him was rather embarrassing. Calvin was going through a box of tools the trader had brought, while he sat on a chair in the corner, taking the chance to skip work. The guard leaned on a railing, curious with his surroundings. He was basically shirtless, wearing only a harness that showed most of his hairy torso, a piece that, for Neil's delight, was very popular in the commonwealth. The young man trailed the guard's body up to his face, before noticing the man frowned at him. Flustered and terrified, Neil hopped out of his chair, turning around to work at the machine he had been fixing before all that distraction walked in. He only hoped the discomfort he felt between his legs wasn't visible too. Damned be these tight suits.

He jerked off in the shower that day and many days later, not once without feeling guilty or ashamed of himself. In his 22 years of life, born and raised underground, he never had any sort of sexual awakening, never felt lust or love towards his fellow vault dwellers. Work kept his mind occupied most of the time and he never had enough privacy in his free time to indulge in those kinds of fantasies. Despite the bliss he felt during his sessions, he couldn't shake the feeling that what he was doing was... a bit devious in his mind.

Miranda was the most vocal around the vault to complain about the dirt and smell, but for him it was all overwhelmingly erotic. To fantasize of licking the dirt away or doing it after a long day under the sun, it often threw him off balance on the slippery tiles of the lavatory.

Traders came and went, sometimes with guards, sometimes without. Neil had developed quite a repertoire in his head, despite that, no one had yet to beat that first guard. Whenever the boy needed to be quick, he was always the one that came to mind.

They had an schedule and Neil knew the days of the week he would come by, always leaning on that same spot. One day it was raining outside and the man walked in soaked. Neil lost his breath. His muscles glistened in the vault's spotlights, his jet black chest hair was matted against his tanned skin, drops of water dripped from it that made him lick his lips like no one was around. When he realized what he had done, his eyes darted to the man's face. The guard was smirking like he had just caught the boy on a trap and was ready to devour him alive. His dark brown eyes glanced down to the boy's crotch and he chuckled. Neil was quick to cross his legs and set the small toolbox he carried over his lap. He looked around the room, to his luck, everyone were as distracted as him.

He lost control after that day. It was unbearable to wait until shower, unbearable to do it only once or twice a day. The boy started to lock himself in the cafeteria's restroom, dreaming of that torturing smirk under an unkempt beard, those wet chapped lips licking him up and down. With one hand over his mouth, muffling his uncontrollable moaning, and another on his cock, he dared to see how low could his imagination go. The guiltier he felt, the more potent was his release. Over the week he avoided being at the entrance when traders were in.

“Apparently he was a vault dweller and has a pipboy too.” He overheard Edwards, standing next to an equally nervous Overseer.

Neil was excited, after months there was finally someone new. The man walked in, greeted by a bigger committee than usual. Neil scanned him, he wore a variation of the usual harness, but the skin exposure was the same. Blonde, a few years older than him, skinny but with lean muscles. Very little body hair, unfortunately, but the light happy trail was a nice touch.

“Hi, I'm Nate!” The man nodded at the overseer. She had a kind smile, intrigued as he recounted his brief experience in his own vault. She lead him to the lower levels, most traders didn't bother going all the way anymore, but he wasn't a trader, he was just “wandering around”.

Neil finished his work and headed to the cafeteria. Nate munched on a sandwich like the world was going to end, Katy sat in front of him, giggling. Despite not being hungry, he ordered some noodles and waited.

“Hi, can- can I sit?” He stuttered, standing too straight beside Nate's table. Katy had already left.

“Sure.” The blonde said before taking a sip of his nuka cola.

“So, uhm.” He stared down his noodles floating in the bowl. “Liking the vault?”

“Yeah, no one is dead or shooting me, so that's something.” He chuckled.

Neil let out a nervous laugh, he had heard stories of other vaults. “Is it that crazy outside?”

“Insane.” The man took another gulp, Neil bit his lips at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Dirty thoughts sent shivers down his spine and he prayed no one was using the restroom.

“I'm messed up.” He thought out loud.

“What?” Nate asked, wiping his lips with his hand.

“I'm tired.” The boy blurted. “Been working all day.”

“Seems like a common theme around here.”

“It is. I wish I could leave sometimes.” He lowered his head to his untouched noodles getting cold.

“It's rough out there, do you even know how to use a gun?”

A quick glance showed that Nate was smiling at him, his ears started to feel warm and he felt self-conscious of their size. “Sort of, I guess...” He felt embarrassed. He fired a couple of magazines with a tiny pistol years ago. “Calvin told me I just want out so I can slack off. Maybe he is right. This work is just killing me.”

Nate laughed, “No rest for the wicked, over or underground.” He stood up, taking his plate and bottle. “Well, if you don't mind, my blood levels are back and I gotta go rescue a cat.” He smiled and puffed his broad, well defined chest, turning around to leave the dishes on the counter, “Best sandwich I ate since the bombs dropped.” He said to Maria. The cook giggled after a moment of confusion.

Neil stared at Nate's exposed back until he was out of view. Wicked, the man's voice echoed in his head, that's what he was. He didn't want out to slack off, he wanted out to get pounded against the wall of a hot, filthy shack by a muscular, sweaty wastelander. Letting out a long sigh, he ate the cold noodles for Maria's sake and as an excuse to lock himself in the restroom for the third time that day.

Getting close to climax, he imagined Nate taking him from behind on the cafeteria table, exposing his depravity to the entire vault. He came, spurting all over his hands and bare chest (he had learned to fully unzip the suit after a previous accident).

The guilt and regret backlashed so fast that he barely felt the high of the orgasm. Nate was the first outsider that he actually talked to, the man was nice to him, he even complimented the chef. It felt too personal. Maybe that's why he never thought of anyone in the vault.

As he washed himself in the sink, the realization came down harder than Bobby's chems. He wanted to have sex with strangers, to open his legs for the whole commonwealth as long as they didn't exchange words or names.

He scheduled for overtime for the rest of the week, begging to work in the resident area, away from the caravan guards and, hopefully, Nate.

The next day he woke up still exhausted, having slept for only three hours and, even worse, he was hard as steel. Taking the opportunity of being alone in his room for once, he stroked himself idly under the sheets, enjoying the growing warmth. He tried his best to avoid Nate. Picturing his favourite black haired guard sandwiching him against a red haired one while radioactive rain washed their bodies. Totally ill-advised, but it would do.

He imagined the friction between the wet bodies, the warmth of the men against the cool rain drops. Both inside him at once, if it was pleasurable or even possible didn't matter if it made him moan. He spat on his hand and tightened the grip on his erection, getting closer to the edge. The fantasy men penetrated him in unison. He considered fingering himself. “I'm so messed up”, he repeated between groans.

As he was about to come, a couple of silhouettes ran by his small covered window, startling him. As more ran by, curiosity got the best of him by. He reached out for the cloth under his bed and cleaned himself before tossing it back. He put on his suit, making sure his cock wasn't obscenely outlined like that one time Tina had caught him. While he wanted to die, the girl was so sensible with the situation he wondered how many times she had caught her brother in the same way.

Outside, the residents gathered by the infirmary as a couple of guards held the line and the Overseer begged everyone to stay back. Neil approached the De Luca siblings that watched from afar, Bobby shivered with withdraw.

“What happened?” He asked while trying to get a better view.

“Bobby here left the wrong door open and Austin got bitten by a mole rat. Dr.Forsythe can't get him better with what we got.” Tina said, voice mixed with worry and anger.

“It's all my fault, all my fault.” Bobby sobbed, repeating it like a mantra.

“So go tell them where he was! Maybe they can find something to cure him!” Tina begged, but Bobby was frozen. “Bobby! It's not like they don't know you are into chems already.”

Bobby nodded, taking hesitant steps. “Go!” Tina yelled, he ran. She looked towards the dispersing crowd as his brother tried to reach the Overseer, she let him in. “Wait. Is that the outsider from yesterday?”

Nate walked down the stairs with a confused expression, the Overseer ran to him and lead him to the infirmary.

“Maybe he can deal with this. If anything happen to Austin, I doubt the Overseer will let Bobby get away this time.” Her voice wobbled. “If he doesn't crack first.”

Unable to do anything on the situation, Neil got back to work. There was an air of uneasiness through the whole time, everyone waited anxiously after Nate disappeared inside the vault. Very little work was done and any merchants were asked to wait outside.

It was over an hour later when the door next to Neil opened and Nate came out of it, panting and sweating, dirt stains all over his torso. That would arouse Neil immediately, but his worry spoke louder than his lust for once.

“I got it!” Nate raised a flask. Everyone smiled and cheered. He ran towards the elevator, a white, damaged Miss Nanny followed him along.

The Overseer returned later, informing everyone that Austin had recovered and Nate had discovered an entire abandoned wing used to conduct experiments in the past. She asked Edwards to take his crew to investigate later.

“Neil.” She called him, “I gave Nate the vacant room next to elevator, could you please accompany him and make sure everything is set?”

“Of- of- of-” He stuttered, she waved a hand in front of his eyes.

“You're not sick too, are you?” She asked, placing a hand over his forehead, she was always so kind to him.

“Yes. I mean, no. No I'm not, and yes I can show him.” His words all tangled up, he shook his head with embarrassment.

“Neil, are you okay? Your behaviour have been weird lately.”

Oh no, people were picking up on him.

“Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all.” He lost count on how many times he blamed work for his sick thoughts.

“Well, show him the room and get some rest, okay?” She smiled at him, he nodded.

Nate was already in the room when he arrived, placing a bobblehead in the blue display which Neil always wondered why the hell was there.

“The, uh, Overseer sent me.” He had his hands behind his back, clenching them hard. “Is everything to your liking?”

“Yes, thank you.” Nate smiled, “This a nice display.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The boy muttered, “Is the bed comfortable enough?”

“I haven't tried yet, I'm filthy.” He looked down his dirty torso stained with dirty and dried blood. In that tiny room, Neil could smell him, he wanted to cringe and gag like a normal person would do, instead his crotch warmed up. “But I'm sure it beats a used mattress in the ground.” He chuckled.

Oh no, the man was filling his head with very inappropriate images.

“I can show you the showers.” He cringed at himself.

“That would be great actually.”

The walk to the lavatory was unbearable, he stayed a few steps ahead of Nate. His mind going haywire. He wanted to die. He wanted to walk in the shower with the man. He wanted to run and hide on the abandoned vault and dig himself like a mole rat in the dirt where he and his depraved mind belonged.

“So, uhm.” He pointed to the showers. To his surprise, Nate began to remove the straps of his harness. Neil was paralysed, but the man didn't seem to care he was staring.

“Neil?” Nate snapped his fingers in front of him. The younger man jolted awake. “Where can I get a towel?”

It took a couple of seconds to process the request. He nodded quickly and ran out of the room. He was getting hard, so hard. The suit was the only thing holding him back now. He ran across the atrium, relieved that everyone was out working. He grabbed a couple of towels from the utility room and covered his crotch.

Nate was in the shower. Neil blessed the long curtain. “Nate, I'm leaving the towel in the hanger.” He hang the towel up.

“Thanks man.” He heard the man's voice. “By the way...” Nate opened the curtain enough to show his wet, soaped chest and peeked out, “I never got your name.”

“Neil.” He blurted before his head and body crashed and burned.

“Thanks, Neil.” Nate smiled and disappeared behind the curtain.

Neil stood there, listening to the shower and the man humming. He looked at the bench next to him where the outsider's clothes laid and spotted his dark grey underwear under the pants. The last remains of his sanity were the only thing stopping him from touching it. “You are a sick man, Neil.” He told himself over and over again. He looked at the dark red socks, he thought of using them as a cum rag. “Disgusting, filthy, shameful. What happened to you? How did you get this way?”

Maybe it was all his adolescent years that were late to flourish. Out of everyone his age, he was the only one still a virgin, the only one that never showed interest until that blasted caravan guard showed up. He wasn't so bad, was him? Miranda had something going on with a woman from the outside before it all turned to be a scam.

No, even Miranda had her limits, and she sincerely loved that woman. If Nate wanted to screw him, he would oblige without a second thought. He would have him and all the caravan guards at once. He hid his face in his hands, collapsing on the bench next to Nate's clothes.

“Are you alright?” He heard the man's voice. He couldn't look, didn't dare to. He shook his head, trembling. He sensed Nate sitting next to him. “What's wrong?”

“I'm disgusting.” He confessed with a cry.

“What do you mean?”

“I have horrible thoughts...” He sobbed, “About men from outside... men like you.”

He heard a chuckled and felt a hand on his shoulders. “There's nothing wrong with that.”

“No, you don't understand.” He let go of his face and faced Nate, the man was a damp, his hair still wet, falling over his face. His towel was little bellow his waist, showing his pubic hair. Neil found himself mesmerized with it. “They are filthy and wrong and...” He derailed.

“So what? They are thoughts. I can see why you might be so fascinated with the outside, having spent all your life here.” Nate didn't seem bothered by the wide eyes staring at his crotch.

He stood up in front of Neil and removed his towel. He chuckled at how red his big ears got. Eyes flickered all over the lean body, taking mental pictures of every detail. Nate's muscular legs from all the walking, his feet, his perfect pelvis leading to his cock. Nate's cock, perfect sized, perfectly shaped. Neil had seen glimpses of some of the residents dicks, it happens when the showers are shared, but just as his taste in men, they did nothing to him, not like Nate's did.

The man started to dress as the younger one stared.

“I hope that helps.” He smirked and reached for the door.

“Fuck me.” Neil blurted, his back still turned from the man.

It was Nate's turn to be speechless, “What?” He choked.

Neil stood up unabashedly, his dick stretched the suit's fabric. “I need you to fuck me. Use me. Do anything you want. Just please, fuck me.” He pleaded, he was trembling and panting.

“Neil, I don't think that's a good idea.” He raised his hands.

“Why not? You said there was nothing wrong with me.” He sobbed with desperation.

“Nothing wrong thinking about it, doing it is another matter.”

“I'm going mad.” Neil walked up to him, Nate hit the wall. The younger man fell to his knees in front of his crotch. Nate could feel himself getting hard.

“This is not a good idea.” He said, unable to move as the vault dweller hovered a shivering hand over his pants.

They heard talking from outside, breaking up their moment. Neil stood up, grabbing Nate's wet towel over his erection. He left without a word.

 


	2. I want you

Neil avoided Nate for the rest of the day and he was sure Nate avoided him just as well. After running away from the man in the showers, he hid under covers until he fell asleep with a hard-on. He woke up with his cock still demanding attention, he rubbed it over his underwear until his shift started, but dared not to touch it. The guilt felt worse than ever.

His sudden confession hang over his head for the rest of the day. Nate was gone and he wondered if the man would ever come back and if he did, could they ever face each other? He sat on a stool, watching the vault's entrance through the window of the security's room. A merchant arrived an hour later, to his disappointment it was a caravan of women.

“What's the matter, kiddo?” The voice spooked him, Officer Scott Edwards took the seat next to him.

“Tired that's all.” He rubbed his eyes.

“If you're tired then why you asked extra hours?”

To avoid touching myself, he thought. “I rather be tired than bored.”

“I guess I can't blame you for that.” Scott scratched his goatee. The older man was the closest man they had compared to the ones outside. He was also the closest thing Neil had of a father, so that was out of question. Or was it?

He shook the thoughts away, there were lines even he didn't want to cross. Edwards offered his cup of coffee which he accepted. His face wrinkled at the bitter, strong taste, but he had another sip.

“I heard that pre-war people tended to compare their sexual attraction to their taste for coffee.” Edwards chuckled, taking Neil by surprise. “Maybe it makes sense.”

The boy followed his gaze to the guard packing the trader's stuff. He never paid attention to the women, but he caught on to Edwards suggestion. She lifted the trader's bag, her muscles were as defined as the men, the features of her face were soft, but her eyes meant business. She could kill him and not break a sweat. He felt his cock twitch. Oh no, enough was enough.

“I love my post.” Edwards said, eyes fixed on the guard.

Maybe Neil wasn't alone. Maybe more people had dirty fantasies, they were all stuck in the same hole anyway. The thought comforted him.

“Tomorrow your flirt is coming, right?” The officer laughed at how fast Neil flustered. “Don't think I didn't notice the eye fucking between you two.” He patted Neil's back and left the room laughing. The boy curled on his seat, hands to his face.

As expected, the black haired guard did arrive the next day. Neil haven't seen him in almost two weeks. His heart beat fast, did he miss the man that much? The boy looked at Edwards, who smirked and shook his head. He eyed the guard helping the trader to set up. His beard was longer, sweat dripped from his forehead. Neil bit his tongue before it could lick his lips.

The man glanced at him, his mouth forming a devious smirk. He leaned back on his usual spot. His hand slowly descended to his crotch and gave it a quick squeeze. Neil lost his balance, his back hitting a wall. The man must have found it amusing as he chuckled, looking back to the trader like nothing happened.

The boy grabbed his clipboard and lowered its over his crotch. The guard glanced back and quietly laughed. He turned around and leaned forward on table, giving Neil a good view of his ass. The vault dweller of course was transfixed.

The trade went by fast and soon they were leaving. The two man exchanged final glances before he left. Neil offered to take the goods downstairs, Edwards laughed and nodded. The boy's cheeks burned as he walked as fast as he could to the elevator.

He was already leaking when he dropped the boxes at the utility closet. No way he would be able to cross the entire atrium with that hard-on leaving a wet spot on his suit. He squeezed himself between two piles of boxes so that he was hidden from the door and unzipped.

There was no need for lubrication with all that pre-come already coming out. He spread it around his erection and pumped it hard and fast. He picturing licking the sweat from the guard's forehead, kissing his lips and feeling the coarse beard against his face. He wanted to be the hand squeezing that cock, that ass. Oh, that ass. He wanted to grab it, hump against it, lick it.

Neil gave up trying to hold back. He slid down the wall, panting and moaning. With the picture of him burying his face on that man's ass, he came, harder and longer than he ever did. He looked down the hot jizz across his chest and up to his neck. He wiped it with two fingers and tasted it, something the guilt always prevented him from trying.

For the first time, he felt good about himself. He zipped his suit and straighten up before leaving the closet, but not before peaking around. Back upstairs he returned to work, hoping no one noticed his absence. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Edwards asked casually.

Neil hesitated, he never thought about it. “No.”

“Why not?”

Truth is, he feared what happened with Nate would happen again. He couldn't touch himself to the former vault dweller anymore, even after seeing his naked body.

“Why won't you talk to that woman, then?” He tried to get himself out of the conversation.

“I did, but she seemed more interested on Miranda.” He chuckled, but there was some sadness behind it. “It's not my first time either.” He winked, “I had my share of outsiders.” Neil felt his ears burning and he just wanted to close his ears and run. So that's what it felt having to listen your parents talk about sex.

“That man, though. He wants you for sure.” Edward said.

Did he? Or was he just messing around? Torturing the young naïve vault boy.

“If there is one thing I can tell you is that I don't regret trying.” Edwards smiled and petted the boy's hair.

Neil was going to give it a try. If the man was up to it, he was up to it. A rejection would shook him, but could also free him from this torturing routine. He just had to wait a week.

Nate returned four days later, carrying two bags of fertilizer on his shoulder and a toolbox. They bumped into each other while Neil left the elevator.

“Neil, wait.” He held the elevator's door. “About that day...”

“I'm sorry, Nate.” Neil interrupted, “I didn't sleep much and was out of my mind.”

Nate looked disappointed for a second, “It's no problem. I understand you, but if you wanna talk, I'll be in my room.” He let go of the door.

Neil couldn't focus. Besides him only two guards were around. He dropped his tools and left. He took the elevator down and turned to Nate's room, knocking on the metal door, a foot tapping the floor. He tried to think of what to say.

The door opened. “Come in.” Nate moved over. He was wearing worn blue jeans and a white shirt, fresh from the shower. Neil glanced at the bobblehead stand, six little vault boys adorned it.

“Nate, I...” His words stuck in his throat, he coughed, “I'm sorry if I was too forward and crude with you, I wasn't-”

“I told you it's fine.” Nate interrupted, he patted the spot on the bed next to him. Neil sat down. “I didn't want you to regret it later.”

“Why would I?” His voice cracked.

“Well...” Nate leaned forward, stopping a bobblehead that was bobbing. “Your first time should be with someone that wants something more than casual sex and I...” He scratched his jeans, fiddling with a loose thread on his knee. “I don't want anything serious.”

Neil shifted, “I don't want a relationship either.” He surprised himself with his conviction, “I just wanna...” His voice crackled, he took a deep breath, “I just wanna fuck.” He blurted. An uncomfortable silence set in and he considered leaving.

He jumped when he felt Nate's fingers caressing his ear, the man leaned closer, “Then let's fuck.” He whispered before nibbling at his earlobe, Neil moaned. His big ears were always cause for ridicule, but Nate seemed to enjoy them, licking them up and down.

The older man laid him down, kissing his jaw and neck. His calloused hands unzipped Neil's suit, dragging them down to his waist. The vault dweller felt exposed, feeling goosebumps when their bodies separated so Nate could remove his shirt. His skinny hands darted towards that torso that filled his mind with so many depraved thoughts, stroking his chest, circling his nipples.

Nate leaned down to kiss and bite his neck again, leaving a trail of saliva all the way down to a nipple, the man kissed and sucked it. Neil's fingers threaded the blonde's hair, moaning when he moved to the other one. Hands raised his hips, removing the rest of the suit along with his underwear. He yelped when a cool hand grabbed his erection and pumped it.

Nate continued to trail down his body, kissing his skinny torso, circling his navel until he finally reached Neil's cock. The younger man stared down and met Nate's eyes just before his tongue darted out to lick the head. Neil's back arched with ecstasy, but the man kept him pinned down, sucking on the pre-come, moving to chew on his balls and back to his shaft. Nate's chapped lips felt rough against his sensitive head, the man seemed to noticed, choosing to slide down, engulfing the whole of Neil's length easily. The boy cried out, grasping at the sheets underneath him. His tights trembled.

When Nate felt him reaching the edge, he stopped. The brunette groaned in frustration, but the man was back to kissing his neck, smacking their cocks together. He stroked both of them, using his saliva as lube.

“Let me do it to you.” Neil begged, Nate obliged. He laid back as the boy nervously crawled to face his crotch. He hesitated for a moment.

“You don't have to do it if you don't want to.” Nate smiled, more than content to please the boy instead, but Neil was focused.

“No, I wanna do it. I need to.” The boy grabbed his shaft, staring at it like it was a cure for some rare disease. “Just...” He was flustered, “Tell me what to do.”

“Okay.” Nate smiled, “Kiss and lick it first.” He requested.

Neil licked his lips wet, his tongue slid to Nate's slit, tasting the pre-come. He kissed the head, Nate moaned, those lips were so soft, the softest he had in months. Like something switched in his head, Neil got more daring, licking the shaft, imitating what Nate had done with his balls. He continued for a minute and Nate's cock was a slobbering mess of cum and saliva. Neil was feasting on him and seeing the young man trying so hard to please him was driving him insane.

“Suck me.” Nate almost begged, “Cover your teeth with your lips and take me in.”

Neil stopped, becoming self-conscious again. He took a deep breath and followed Nate's instructions. He held the shaft, going down as much as he could. Nate saw his eyes watering and his lips flushed.

“Don't try to take everything now, just suck what you can.” He said between moans.

Neil seemed disappointed at himself, settling on pumping what he couldn't swallow. Nate didn't expect his partner's inexperience and enthusiasm to turn him on so much. It took a lot of self control to keep from thrusting his hips down that throat.

“Neil, I'm going to cum. Come here.” He tried to pull the boy up so they could finished together, but he wouldn't budge.

He released his cock with a loud pop. “Let me swallow it.” Neil begged, not waiting for an answer before going down again, taking more than he did before.

Nate yelped, covering his mouth with his hand. His room was far from the others, but who knew who could hear it, specially after finding those speakers in the abandoned vault. His mind almost wandered off, but Neil, sensing the sudden disinterest, grabbed his testicles and pulled them hard enough to have his whole attention back.

He was almost close to having the entire cock in his mouth, his jaw was tired and he was trying not to gag, but the boy was set on doing a hell of a blowjob.

“Neil! I'm going to cum, be care-” His words turned to a long groan and he thrust the boy's throat.

Neil gagged, having to push the man's hips down. He felt the warm liquid spraying down his throat. He pulled back so he could taste it on his tongue, coating his mouth. It tasted bitter and salty, he actually sort of loved it. He swallowed a bit too much and let go, the last spurts hit his lips. He rested his head on Nate's tight, feeling his pubes tickle his cheeks.

“Let me finish you.” Nate said, waking him up from his trance.

He had forgotten his own arousal. They shifted places and Nate was back down on him again. The inexperienced man tried to take notes of his techniques, but he came in a matter of seconds. Nate sat on the bed, looking down at the younger one spread out, panting and sweating.

“Thank you.” Neil gasped. A look of bliss on his face like a curse had been lifted.

“A pleasure.” Nate smirked.

The world around him began to take shape and he was back to reality. Neil struggled to stand up, his legs quivering like jelly. He picked his suit and underwear off the floor and both men watched each other get dressed.

“I need to get back to work.” He spoke with tiredness in his voice.

“Sure.” Nate leaned on his empty desk.

Neil dragged himself to the door. “Will you be back again?” He said, hesitating at the door

“Yes.” Nate said.

“Can we do it again?”

“Yes.” He repeated. Neil smiled and left.

He watched Nate leave minutes later. The man waved at him with a smile, he waved back.

 

Neil was on cloud nine for the rest of the week. The vault busier than ever salvaging anything they could get from the it's abandoned portion, after deciding it was better than trying to rebuild it. Work didn't bother him, the shame that plagued him for months disappeared. The constant need for release lessened. He felt like a new person, even though no one around him seemed to notice.

Time went by in a flash. He spent his free time building confidence to woo his favourite trader. The man arrived as scheduled. Neil watched him carrying two heavy bags to the trading table. The straining muscles, glistening with sweat, demolished any chance of having a clear conversation. He had to try anyway, it was now or never.

When the man leaned on his usual spot, Neil walked up to him. He caught the man by surprise as they stood still in front of each other. Neil's hands fidgeting and trembling, while the man watched him with his arms crossed, waiting.

“Hey.” Neil mumbled.

“Hey.” The man's deep and rough voice broke Neil's thought process even further.

“I wonder if you, uh...” He spoke in whispers, suddenly aware of the people around him, “If you wanted to go downstairs and...” Fuck. “Chat?”

The man smirked, watching the boy agonizing for an answer. He looked at his boss, the woman seemed distracted. “Sure.” He said, standing up. He tapped the woman's back and motioned to the boy. She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head before waving them off.

Neil led him to the elevator, fully aware of the stares they were getting. They waited in silence for what it seemed like an eternity, the man watching him like a hawk.

“I wasn't sure if you were ever going to ask.” He said as they entered the elevator.

“Uh...” Neil's senses were overloading, the man smelled so damn good and the heat he emanated was like a furnace.

The guard leaned closer, cornering him. “You don't wanna chat, do you?” He leaned before the boy. Their heights were almost the same, Neil being just a bit shorter, but the muscular man mas huge compared to his thin frame, curled in panic. “Wanna get straight to business?”

Neil nodded without a second thought. In a sudden movement, the man's mouth was on his. He froze for a few seconds, his mouth opened on instinct and the other's tongue slipped in. He tasted like the charred meat when Maria forgot it cooking for too long and the whiskey Edwards offered him once in a while. It felt amazing, it shouldn't, but it did and he need more of it, so much more.

The elevator stopped and they split, a sliver of saliva lingered in between for a second and fell on his chin. He was short-winded, the doors open and he felt unable to walk out. The man held the door for him, waiting for him to recompose.

“Lead the way.” He said, a hand squeezing the youngster's ass. Neil yelped, the man let out a laugh that churned Neil's stomach.

They sneaked into the utility room, it had so much stuff from the old vault that there was plenty of places to hide behind. The guard leaned for a kiss, squeezing Neil's cheeks, the rough, dirty fingers blemished his soft skin.

The man must have felt Neil's panic because he stopped and looked at other's eyes, “Are you okay?” The sudden care made Neil swoon and lose his balance, the man had to hold him against the wall, “You haven't done this before, have you?”

“Sort of, but...” He inhaled the man's strong breath. “Not this much.” He feared what could come out of his mouth while in this position.

“You wanna stop?” His voice was soft, there was nothing Neil could answer with besides a kiss. The man took it as a no and kissed back.

He grabbed Neil's ass for support, the boy swung his arms around his neck and he raised him off his feet. Neil cried, feeling the man's weight pinning him against the wall. His suit was unzipped all the way and the friction between his skin and the guard's hairy torso got him moaning out of control.

What he had imagined couldn't compare to this. His taste, his smell, the sweat on his skin, it was too much to bare. The man kissed his body with so much passion, they moved against each other like both had been waiting for this for too long.

“You like this, boy?” The man's rough voice whispered right on his ear. Neil moaned in response, “You like doing it with a dirty wastelander?”

“Yes! Yes!” Neil yelled, biting the man's neck to silence himself.

The guard's hands fondled Neil's ass, a finger brushed against his entrance, tickling him, ever so often entering him, sending jolts down his spine. The vaultie's pre-come smeared the wastelander's stomach, stroking against it faster and harder.

The man stopped, setting a dizzy Neil on his feet. They undressed as fast as they could, tossing the clothes and pipboy to a corner. Both stood still, admiring the polar opposites that were their bodies, Neil barely had any hair besides his crotch and legs, while the older man was covered with it. His penis was thick, thicker than Nate's, but shorter in length. It stood up stiff and proud, unashamed by the pre-come dripping from it in abundance.

At that sight, Neil's dropped on his knees and almost pounced against it. The man was stunned, watching the boy licking his cum like a wastelander dying of thirst. “Your lips are so soft, boy.” He complimented, Neil stroke his length with them as a response, earning a low moan.

It was easier to take most of his length in expense of Neil's tired jaw, his mouth was so full and the cock tasted like the man's salty skin but twice as stronger. The boy's head was scrambled, broken with lust.

“Enough, boy.” The man said and Neil let go with hesitation. “Turn around, I wanna see that ass.”

He turned around and leaned forward supporting his arms on the wall. The man nudge his legs apart and stood there, admiring. Neil felt self-conscious again, his legs quivering.

“You're so beautiful.” The man said, Neil sobbed. “Look at this.” He kneeled before Neil's ass, his hands cupped his cheeks and caressed them. The younger one was close to losing his balance. The man hugged his legs with a strong grip. Before Neil could anticipate, the guard's mouth was assaulting his hole, the rough beard felt rash against his sensitive skin. Neil moaned, his fist banged the metal wall. The tongue penetrated him, licking relentlessly.

Seconds later, he felt a finger, a curious sensation that moved inside him, opening him further, making space. A second and a third were added. Neil's hand moved to squeeze his own cock, the guard seized it right away, holding it against his back.

“I want you against the wall again.” The man ordered and Neil obliged. He lifted the skinny boy up like a feather, Neil wrapped his arms and legs across the man for support. He felt the cock's head against his hole. “Ready?” The guard asked, Neil whimpered an yes.

He lowered the boy, pressing into him. “Oh you're tight.” He groaned, his thick cock stretching the ring even further than his fingers did. Neil sobbed and whined against his ear. “Tell me if you want to stop.” He held still, the frowning boy shook his head and lowered himself further. Fully in, he kissed the boy's cheek, patting his hair in a gesture of kindness, whispering “It's okay, it's okay”.

Neil hugged him tighter, feeling their hearts beat together. At that moment he adored the man, beyond sex, his voice, his warm body, his smell, his fingers threading his hair; it all comforted him, brought a peace of mind he never felt before.

The man moved, pulling Neil until only his head was in before thrusting all in with one motion, Neil screamed with pleasure. They kept a slow, but deep pace. Neil kissed him, moaning inside his mouth. “You feel so good, boy.” He muttered between breathes, “So damn good.”

Neil's eyes rolled with pleasure, nails clawing the man's muscular back. He was bouncing on the cock, disconnected from the world around, without a care if anyone heard or caught them. He felt that familiar bliss ten fold. Hugging the man, he came all over their chests.

The guard grunted and in one last powerful thrust his come splattered inside Neil. The boy moaned at the cock pulsing an overwhelming feeling of warmth inside him. It was so much it felt like it was never going to end.

They stood there for a minute, recovering, enjoying each other's touch. The man removed himself from him and Neil felt the come leaking down his thighs. To his surprise, the guard sat down and pulled him to his lap. Kissing his head, caressing his body so gently. Neil buried his face on the hairy chest, feeling his own cum wet on it. He rubbed his hand to get it out and licked it.

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. When the man started to get dressed, Neil watched him with awe. He felt a knot in the pit on his stomach when the guard fixed the last strap of his harness.

“I want you.” He blurted, immediately regretting his phrasing.

“You just had me.” The guard chuckled.

“No, I mean.” He tried to stand up but his legs gave up on him. “I don't want this to end...” His voice cracked, “Take me with you.”

The man's smiled faded, he stared down at the helpless naked boy before him. “No, it's too dangerous for you outside.”

“I don't care.” He sobbed, his ears flustered.

“Don't worry.” The man knelt before him, a hand took his chin. “I'll come back for you, I promise.” He leaned forward and kissed the boy like he was made of some rare and delicate pre-war material, he might as well be, in the man's mind. “I wouldn't trade this for anything.”

And with that, the man left him.

Neil sat there naked, the warmth and stickiness fleeting from his body, but he could still smell them in that small room. He felt good about himself, unashamed. It felt like there was a reason to keep working, to keep maintaining the vault. Maybe one day, when everything gets stable again, that man, which name he didn't even know, was going to stay with him for good.

He felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> When you have to write smut to get out a writer's slump, but it gets bigger than you expected...


End file.
